Typically, light sources used for illumination may be located in places which are difficult to access, for instance on/in ceilings or within luminaries. Therefore, it is difficult to check on the system and obtain system-related information, which would be useful in determining the status of the illumination system and to predict possibly needed maintenance and/or lamp replacement. Further, depending on the location of the lamps, physical access may even be dangerous.